Transformer Jingles!
by fantasyaddict101
Summary: Christmas carols turned Transformer! My own little collection of songs and some other TV jingles Transform-i-fied. Very short for quick laughs! New chapter up! "The Dawn Before Battle" The Night Before Christmas.
1. Jingle Bells

**Hi, so, this is my version of annual Christmas carols! The first one is there so you'll know how the jingles are sounded out!**

**The next chapters will be other TV jingles and more Christmas fun!!!!  
**

**Please revie,w and sing them with your families this Christmas!!!!!!! JK!**

* * *

**"Jingle Bells"**

Oh, jingle bells,

Jingle bells

Jingle all the way,

Oh what fun,

It is to ride,

In a one horse open sleigh (Hey)!

**"Transformers 1 Jingle"**

Topkick keys,

Optimus leads,

Ratchet throws a wrench.

Bumblebee,

Took a pee,

And Jazz got ripped in two (Boo)!

**"Transformers 2 Jingle"**

7 Primes,

Optimus dies,

Lots of resurrection.

Bring the pain,

Bring the rain,

And the parents are irrita(ting)!

**"Jingle Quotes"**

Count to 5,

Count to 3,

That was tingling.

You failed me again Starscream,

And bring the Pres. a Ring (Ding)!

**"Random Sector Seven Jingle"**

People stare,

Frenzy swears,

Optimus is cool.

Simmons is a total ass,

But Lennox is kinda cu(ute)!

**"Total Random Decepticon Jingle"**

Devestator's bells,

Meggie yells,

Starscream laid a mech.

Barricade, is afraid

And Jetfire changes teams (Wee)!

** "Bumblebee Jingle"**

Shiny hubcaps,

Super sonic laps,

Camaros make me drool.

Wish I had a suped up car,

But Bumblebee has my Shi(a)!

**"Chase Verse"**

Driving to Tran-quil-i-ty,

Inside of Bum-ble-bee,

Everywhere we go,

Shia follows me, *squeal!*

Bass-ass De-cep-ti-cons,

Make me forgot the words to this song,

So I'll come up with other rhymes,

And finish another time.


	2. TV Jingles

**Next chapter, "Oh Megatron" (Oh Christmas Tree) and "The Twelve Days of Transformers."**

* * *

**"Decepticon Jingle Bells Verse"**

I'm a De-cep-ti-con,

Wanna see my gun?

'Just finished cleaning it,

I thought it would be fun.

I've been gi-ven a task,

From Meg-a-tron him-self,

And now I shall complete it now,

And kick some Auto-bot aft.

**"Shia Jingle"**

Nice tight abs,

Oo, he's bad,

Muscles make me drool.

Wish I had a hot boyfriend,

But Shia LaBeouf is bu(sy)!

**"Actor Jingle"**

Ohmigod,

Shia's bod,

Meagan is a whore.

Micheal Bay, loves the way,

Fox runs in slow mo(tion)!

**"Blaster Advan-ticks" (K-9 Advanticks)  
**

Hello Sire,

Hello Mother,

'Tron and 'Screamer,

Are a bother.

Thanks for the blaster,

That's why I'm comm-ing,

Suped up explosives really stop all the fighting.

Shooting,

Killing,

And combat training,

They are losing,

I am winning.

Can't wait to kill 'Cons,

Without disaster,

Thanks again for sending me my brand new blaster!

**"Sam Witwicky!" (To Spongebob Squarepants theme song)**

OOOOOOOOooooo

Who lives with his guardian Bum-ble-bee?

Sam Wit-wick-y!

Who's smexi and gorgeous and hot is he?

If eye-candy features is something you wish,

Sam Wit-wick-y!

Then put in Transformers and yearn to kiss-

Sam Wit-wick-y!

Sam Wit-wick-y!

Sam Wit-wick-y!

Sam Wit-wick-y!

Sam Wit-Wickyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!


	3. Trees and Days

**Oh, thanks also to my unofficial Beta-reader _quibble_. You rock!!!!!**

**Unfortunately, this is all I have for now, but hopefully I'll come up with some more holiday jingles..."Oh how I love the sound of reviews, the sound of cold-hard reviews clanking in a tin can"....ehem. (Lucy in Charlie Brown)**

* * *

**"O Megatron"**

O Mega-tron,

O Mega-tron,

How wimpy is your bla-ster?

O Mega-ton,

Oh Mega-tron,

I plan to cause di-sas-ter.

You better run,

You better hide,

Because once I shoot,

You'll off-line,

O Mega-tron,

O Mega-tron,

I'll win an-y fight a-gainst you.

**"Tweleve Days of Transformers"**

~On the ____ day of my take-over I learned of many things,

12.) Twelve dozen can-nons

11.) Eleven screaming people

10.) Ten Seekers fly-ing

9.) Nine cars de-mol-ished

8.) Eight targets sighted

7.) Seven guard the Matrix

6.) Six femmes I know of

5.) Five Au-to-bots

4.) Four 'bots still alive

3.) Three humans

2.) Two sets of Twins

1.) And Mo-jo, peed on 'Hide.

_** OR**_

1.) One Prime still survives.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, HAPPY KWANZAA AND ALL THE REST!!!!!!!**

~FANTASYADDICT101


	4. The Dawn Before Battle

**"The Dawn Before Battle"**

Tis the dawn before battle,

And all through the Base,

No mech was recharging,

But that was not the case.

The rifles were hung by the cannons with care,

In fear that Lord Megatron would soon be there.

The soldiers were ready all armed in the rubble,

While visions of their attackers they knew would bring trouble.

Autobots with their cannons and I with my gun,

We sat prepared ready for the fun.

When out on the field there arose such a clamor,

We sprang from our ranks to see what was the matter,

No-man's-land, I ran towards the snare,

When I saw what had happened, I threw up the flare.

Second moon up above with us down low,

Glinted in the new debris scattered below.

When, what to my wandering target system did lock,

Megatron himself and his Seeker flock.

Little coward by his side, I knew what I saw,

I knew in an instant it was Decpticons.

More rapid than comets his fleet came,

And he did shriek, yelled, and screamed them by name:

"Now Devestator! Now Starscream! Now Barricade and Bonecrusher! On Thundercracker! On, Soundwave! On Ravage and Scrapper! To the top of the barracks, to the top of the walls! Now blast away! Blast away! Offline them all!"

We will win this before the wild hurricane fly.

When they meet with us, they'll mount back to the sky.

So down dropped the bombs from the courses they flew,

With their cowardly ways and 'Con leader too-

And then in a tinkling,

It seemed almost calm,

Then the blasts and destruction of each nuclear bomb.

As I covered my helm,

And was turning around,

When Megatron appeared behind me with a bound.

He was adorned with regal symbols,

From helm to his foot.

All his armor tarnished with ashes and soot;

A bundle of weaponry he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a monster just raising his arm to whack.

His optics-how they smoldered! His features how ragged! His face plates like scrap, his nose all damaged! His evil little mouth was welded into a sneer,

And the cannon on his arm, oh how it leered;

The stump of the grenade he held tight in his claw,

And the smoke it encircled his weapon as a gruesome maw;

He had a broad chassis and a crazed expression,

That wavered as he cackled,

Fear was out of the question.

He was dazed and maddened,

He'd become stupid from wealth,

And I yelped when I saw him in spite of myself.

A growl from his jaws and a twitch of his head,

Soon gave me to know,

I had all to dread;

He spoke not a word,

But he gave an evil smirk,

Throwing his explosive;

Then turned with a jerk,

And slamming my helm aside of his nose,

And stumbling backwards, to the sky again he rose.

Super sonic to the stars,

To his 'Cons gave a whistle,

And away they all flew while they were chased by our missiles.

But I heard him shout as they fled put of sight-

"Damn you Autobots to Hell and to all a Grim Night!"


End file.
